Pride Week Day 7- AU (Eugeo x Kirito Fairy Tail)
by neoqueentitania
Summary: Eugeo and Kirito as Lucy and Natsu. Fluff-fic. I suck at summaries. #SAOPrideWeek2019


**A Fairy Tail AU because they're basically all the same characters. Also… y'know.. Redhead swordswoman named Titania… SO Kirito takes Natsu's role, Eugeo takes Lucy's role, Asuna takes Erza's role, Alice takes Gray's role (oof) annnd Yui takes Happy's role (in her pixie form). There's others, too, but those are the main ones. This is the first AU I've ever written ever so it isn't that great. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Eugeo leant against the wall of the Guildhall, looking around at his guildmates. As usual, they were causing a scene. There were no less than three separate fights happening, half the guildhall was frozen and Lisbeth, Klein and Agil were swiftly making their way through the guild's alcohol supply.

He sighed and walked to the door, checking outside for Kirito. They'd promised to go on a mission together that day, but he hadn't shown up yet. As he walked back inside, Eugeo looked at Yui, who was flying across the guildhall, narrowly avoiding being hit by a flying chair.

"Eugeo!" Kirito burst through the door, jumping behind Eugeo's back to hide. "No time to explain, but can we leave? Right now?"

Eugeo didn't have time to respond before the doors flew open again, Asuna walking into the guild hall with her sword drawn. She walked straight to the boys, gripping Kirito's shoulder and dragging him away from Eugeo.

"How many times," she began, glaring at him, "do you have to be reminded to not burn down half the city?"

"But Alice wanted to fight.. I don't see how I didn't anything wrong here," Kirito defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest. The ice mage in question stormed into the guild hall and pinned Kirito against a wall.

"You went overboard again!"

"Put some damn clothes on!"

The argument escalated until the entire guild was staring at them. The other fights had died down to instead listen to the great Titania Asuna lecturing Kirito for yet another failed mission, and another bill for damage repairs.

Eventually, Asuna grew tired of lecturing Kirito, she knew that he wouldn't listen, and instead decided to look at the jobs board to make up for the damages Kirito had done to the town in his latest shenanigans.

Once she'd walked away, Eugeo immediately grabbed Kirito's hand and dragged him out of the guildhall, muttering about how he'd made them late, again. He had a bad habit of doing that, but Eugeo couldn't stay mad for too long.

Yui flew after them, catching up to them and landing on Kirito's shoulder. While they walked, Eugeo filled Kirito in on the details of the quest. It was a simple one, all they had to do was watch over a carriage to make sure that nothing was stolen overnight. Something Kirito would hopefully be able to do with too much damage.

Once they got to the location on the flyer they easily located the carriage they were meant to watch. They sat down on the ground beside it, keeping a sharp eye out for bandits that may have been following them.

"So, what are we gonna do until morning?" Kirito asked, leaning against the carriage and sighing. Eugeo thought for a moment before rummaging through the pouch he kept at his hip. He pulled out a shiny silver gate key, grinning.

"Open, gate of the little dog!"

With that, Plue appeared in Eugeo's lap. The celestial mage lovingly cuddled into his pet, while Kirito pouted next to him.

"Not fair," the dragon slayer mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest cutely. Eugeo rolled his eyes, hugging Plue to his chest as Yui cuddled into Kirito's cheek.

"At least someone pays attention to me," Kirito sighed dramatically. Eugeo elbowed him in the side.

After a few hours of talking, Eugeo began to fall asleep. Kirito cuddled up to him, lighting a small flame in his palm to provide a little light and warmth. Yui and Plue cuddled in Eugeo's lap, with the blond-haired boy affectionately stroking their heads as he fell into a deep sleep.

Kirito softly kissed Eugeo's cheek, wrapped an arm around him and smiled.

"Night, Eugeo," he whispered. Eugeo simply smiled and relaxed into Kirito's embrace. The fire mage shook his hand lightly, the flame disappearing as he wrapped another arm around his friend. They wouldn't need it, they had something else much better to keep them warm…


End file.
